yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 16 Episode 14: Hoverboard Fiasco
Participants *Connor Ryoji *Jackie Serizawa The Man With A Plan (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5VBjq0oPZM&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl&index=91 ) Connor would be sitting in the nature room, meditating with his brother Leon. Add odd sight, but the two came to a mutual consensus about training. Stay quiet, and the other one won’t kill you. This was easy for Leon, who spent most of his time doing this regardless. Connor on the other hand always had trouble meditating. Something was preventing him from reaching a spiritual enlightenment that would allow him to push his chi manipulation abilities even further. Something Ochigi recommend he talk tot his father about, but he’s in and out all of the time so it was always difficult. Connor stood up, and decided to leave, walking along the nature rocks in the stream, and making his way out of the door. As he went back into the main lab, he’d look around at the supercomputer and see his dad surprisingly. It was daytime..seeing as how Connor usually slept it’s a wonder he never caught the guy at all. Connor would tap his father on the shoulder and Densuke would turn to him and nod upwards. He’d let his bearded grow out considerably, but only to that of an after shadow. Scratching it lightly, Densuke would place a hand on his hip speaking to his son. “Ah, connor! You need something?” connor shifted his hands into his pockets, and spoke. “Hey, I know you’re like uber busy right now, buuuuuut when you get some free time, I need some help with my chi if you don’t mind. Kinda…fluxing out a bit. A good bit. Like a heavy bit…I can’t work with the shi-stuff! I can’t work with the stuff.” Densuke, still as cheery as ever, laughed a bit. “Well thank you for at least correcting yourself on the matter. And sure. I-I’d be happy to help. Hey connor um. You wanna hang? Sometime? Or something…” Connor cocked a brow at his father. “You…you alright popz?” Densuke sighed. “Yeah I’m fine..just trying to get back in the swing of things since I’ve been gone. Leon won’t talk to me, and I haven’t had the time to talk to Kat. Felicity took me back, but she’s the only one that understands..” connor would tap his father on the shoulder. “I can tell your in pain dad. Just..give it time. Time is all you can give right now. That and words.” Densuke nodded and smiled. “thank you Connor. It means a lot. Say whenever you’re read to get a grip on your chi a bit more you let me know.” Connor nodded and made his way out of the underground residence. Now on the streets of District 2, connor would make his rounds at night. Still a good bit of money from the fight club incident, he casually parades around, looking for some trouble to get into or someone to hang out with. JinzoningenJu: Inside his home sat Jackie on his computer he was looking up the highschool he was heading to and seeing the rating and messages about it, to be prepared on what will be done when he's get there it seemed he was about to serach up past history untiil a loud yell was heard. "JACKIE!!!!!" Turning his head Jackie looked at his aunt who was weairng a towel as he said "Jackie there's a bug in the bathroom KILL IT..PLEASE..." Giving a smile Jackie would nod as he got up and chuckled towards his aunt being a wuss about a little bug as he went in the bathroom he said "How big can it....OH SHIT THATS A RACCOON!" The huge Raccon would roar at the two before heading towards Jackie not a one for raccons Jackie tucked and dived towards the door as he said "AUNTY GOOD LUCK I BE HOME LATER" Racing out the door Jackie would be heading down the stairs of his aperment as he hit the streets of D2 making his way Jackie would then notice his friend walking not seeing he was noticed Jackie would run towards him as he would attempt to give him a pat on the shoulder as he would say "Sup bro what you doing around here?" Connor would turn in his tracks to see none other than Jackie making his way up to him. “Oi? Jack,what’s up bro?” connor would attempt to dap him up, before continuing on his walk. “you live around this place yo?” after listening to what Jackie had to say, connor would stuff his hands in his pockets, and sigh into the frisk night air. It was awfully cool for a summer night of all nights. His white tee and grundgy jeans only matching the mood he was feeling. Bummy and lazy, still carrying a couple of bruises he’d picked up from that kodi girl, who did mention she wanted a spot in his future crew. Connor was gaining allies rather quickly and he wanted it to continue that way.”So what’re you trying to get into tonight eh?” JinzoningenJu: Returning the handshake with Connor Jackie would smile as he said "I live three blocks away from here man I just had to get out the house been studying that highschool all day." As they walked the streets of D2 Jackie allowed his left eye to take it all in as he began to think of what him and connor could do to be ahead of the game and thast where it hit him he noticed when he was looking up the school it was built by Son's enterprise a global networking as he then said "Well Connor I have a way for us to get some money in our pocket but it's a little risky." If connor would ask Jackie would explain to him that Son's enteprise is unloading hover boards that hasnt been realsed yet so if they would take the packet and sell then on the streets they could gain alot of money in there pocket but of course there going to have to get through the gurads but Jackie already had a plan as he said "We will need somehting to district the workers." Connor listened and looked back at where he’d likely said he’d lived. Then he groaned at the thought of high school and the word “studying” being in the same sentence. Connor did chime in when Jackie said he had a way to make money but that it’s risky. “Psh! Fuck the risk! Let’s get this mua’fucking money yo!” connor listened to him and heard about son enterprises and his plan to steal the hover boards and sell them at a price. Problem was, there were gaurds to get past. Connor then bursted out. “SON ENTERPRISES?!?! Dude if we fuck this up we are going down for LIFE! How the hell would we even DREAM of getting in there!!!!” Connor shook his head, until Washi chimed in in connor’s head. “Trojan Horse.” Connor perked up and spoke to Washi mentally. “Wha?” connor replied. “Trojan horse. The trojan’s made a false gift for the romans i.e a giant wooden horse. The horse was actually filled with soilders ready to infiltrate the halls of rome, and conquer all. A strategy I’m pretty proud of gifting to men. Though In this modern age….maybe you’d suffice better if you both went as trash bags. Deosn’t son enterprises beilive in energy conservation and less pollution? If that’s case, they’d incinerate their trash rather than dumping it. you’d have to start from the ground floor, but this is all an assumption. Get Jackie to look into it.” Connor nodded, though it would’ve appeared hed spaced out for aminute, to speak again. “Jackie (if this is allowed now xD) do you think…son enterprises incinerates their trash? Call me crazy, but if we put ourselves in trash bags while distracting the guards properly, we might be able to get in there, but we’ d have to get out before we get incinerated. How’s that for a plan all my own?” Washi would facepalm himself, before rubbing his own feather temples and murmuring. “it’s what you do, it’s what you do, it’s what you do…” JinzoningenJu: Hearing Connor speak Jackie would nod as he said "Thats a good idea Connor but where gonna need some heat..and im not talking about guns im talking about real heat dog like heating pads." Walking towards the deli if connor followed Jackie would by a box of heating pads as he would say "Now we need to get over there quick fast and in a hurry cause in three hours our hopes and dreams will be gone." As Jackie began to walk towards the building he would turn to connor as he pulled out his hand "No manner what happens we have each tohers back...Right?" Connor would nod at needing some heat. Until he heard the term heating pads, in which his face simply went. “-__-“ none the less he followed him and got the heating pads. He also bought himself a can of blue cow energy drink, and sipped on it feverishly, walking out beside him, when he mentioned three hourse. Time passed, and when they got there, connor would look at him as he heled out his hand and mentioned having each others back. Connor finished drink and smashed it against his head, throwing the can down and shaking Jackies hand. “We’re Comrades now! Through thick and thin, I’ve got you if you’ve got me!” Connor would shake his hand and then look to the building, squatting down as not to be seen or attract attention. “So…what now? We need to distract the guards, but what the fuck are heating pads gonna do for us yo? I though the plan was to get into the incinerary?” JinzoningenJu: Hearing him ask what the pads where for Jackie smiled as he pulled the pads out the box and turned them on he then found a big trash bag as he placed them inside and postion it on the side of the building if connor would follow he would say "For this...HELP...ANYONE PLEASE HELP US." A crowd of people would began to circle the two as Jackie screamed outloud as he pointed to the bag and said "A bomb the guy said if you open the bag the bomb would blow up and send SOn enterpise sky high!!" Hearing this the guards would leave there post and turn on there thermal vision seeing the heating source "EVERYONE BACK UP!" They said as Jackie would look at connor as he said "Now lets get going " As they wherent paying attetion Jackie would pull out the two trash bags and get in one and waiting for connor if they would get isndie the guards would pick up the bag and they would be on there way Connor would see what he was doing, cocking his head to the side a bit, and wondering. Until he heard him cry for help, and connor would rub his hands together. “heheheh guys a genious!” connor would fade intot he crowd, as people strated to round up, the commotion of everything causing people all around to group up and try to see if this really was a bomob or not. As Jackie whispered for them to keep going, connor nodded, and stuffed himself inside of a trashbag as well, waiting to be picked up. It was not long before they were and they would be carried inside the building. Connor would hold himself perfectly still…until he farted. It was silent but oh so deadly, as the fumes filled the bag! He had to fight the urge to cough as he felt he’d suffocate. Poking a small hole in the bag, so the fume could be let out, the garud would reply to the stench. “Peeeeee- u! this trash fucking reaks.” The two would now be thrown on a convier belt on their way to the incinerary pit, and the men would start to walk away. Connor would look out of the peephole he’d made, seeing they’d left the area, and breaking free o f his bag, standing on the big ass convier belt. “Psst! Jackie! Where to now?! Let’s hurry up and hop off of this damned thing!” Connor would leap off the belt and land on the floor in a squat for Jackie and the next phase of the plan. JinzoningenJu: As they where inside the bags Jackie stood perfectly still as the guard left Jackie quickly tore the bag out and freeded himself, looking at Connor Jackie would take his bag and Connor bag and place them in his pocket as he said "We cant leave clues behind." Hearing him ask what was next Jackie would look towards the metal door which was where they controled the trash pit making his way inside Jackie would shut down the pit to make the guards come and check it out once that happened Jackie would tell connor to sneak past the guards as they would make it towards the back of the building where they where loading the Hover's boards making his way to a dark area Jackie would look at Connor as he said "Where going to have to find our way inside that truck so when it drives off we could unload the hover borards while the car is still in motio Connor watched as Jackie hid the bags in his pocket, ranting about not leaving evidence. He was right; no form of clues should be left behind what so ever. As such he’d follow Jackie closely, watching a the machine was shut down with technological ease. Connor raised an eyebrow at how easy Jackie was making this entire operation seem. It was odd, indeed as much. Connor followed him to the loading bay where they were smuggling the boards. Jackie mentioned needing a way to get onto the truck. “hmmm…Washi any ideas?” Wahsi pondered this for a moment himself. Connor looked over at a few boxes, and saw the hover board logo written upon them. Connor then smirked with a devilish grin. “c’mon yo!” connor would run towards the box, and at the same time, find that there was a spare uniform hanging on a clothes hanger. Connor quickly shifted his body into it, and opened the box up, signaling for Jackie to hop inside. If he cooperated, connor would lift the box, and holster it over his sh oulder, changing his voice up to sound a little older than usual. “Oi, you dirt bags” completely forgot a box! The fuck is-a matter with yous guys?” the loading men would wave him off. “Ahh quit whining. Just for that, you get to be the truck man! Hop in there and put labels on every single box in the son of a bitch!” Connor would shrug and act like he didn’t care as he sat the box down,and then sat on the stool, giving the men a thumbs up to let the door. Connor would sit down and sigh, his heart was beating from thinking that wouldn’t work at all. “Alright Jackie, I’m getting nervous here! You’ve gotten this far, so let’s execute this plan completely. What are we even gonna transfer these things with?” As Jackie got into the box he had hopped this plan was fool proof because he knew that this was the first time he did something without prepping for and that’s when it hit him once they where alone Jackie shot out the box as he waited for the Truck to move he looked a connor as he said "What we gotta do now is tear open three boxes and use the Hover boards to our advantage where gonna places the boxes on top of the hover boards press where we need to go and the Hover board would take the shipment to my house. If Connor would agree Jackie would tear open three boxes as the he turned the hover borads on he pressed the location of his home having the broads track there. As he placed some of the boxes there which was a total of 50 on each on he would allow Connor to open the latch as he would send the Hover broads off which would only leave Connor and Jackie in the empty Truck "Where going to meet the Hoer boards at my house but now we gotta jump off this moving truck without getting hurt." “I’ve got this!” connor would help Jackie stack the boxes upon where they need to be, and make sure the hoverbords were aligned juuuuuust right. Jackie went ahead, and set the coordinates and the boards were off towards jackie’s hideout. Connor would salute the moving away shipment of hoverboards and smile as they went off. As he asked how they were gonna get off this truck without getting hurt. Connor ran his hands down his face thinking in frustration of how they were going to legitimately get out of this one. Washi chimed in with his two cents. “connor what street are we on?” Connor looked around, and caught glimpse of a street sign and read it aloud. “Sicamore street”. Washi was able to see that through connor’s eyes. “Connor! There’s a sewer line, a wide one underneath this one. if you can just breach through it just enough you should be able to cushion your blow. The crust is already shallow so it won’t be that bad!”( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kjr7QhALC3o&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl&index=100 ) Connor nodded, and crossed his arms in front of him and winded em out! His red chi flexed for a moment, his upper body flexing and red chi flaming from his arms and head area! Connor would grip Jackie by his collar, and speak aloud. “C’mon! don’t tense up!” connor would grip him with his left hand, and then leap form the back of the truck. “Okay!...focus the energy…into a focal point..my fist..and let it explode!” Connor thought to himself as he let his fist hit the pavement a t a high velocity!!!!! The ground beneath him and Jackie imploded! Rocks shattered and a hole expanded from connor’s focal point! The two of them would crash through the ground, and both of them would land into the sewer water below! It’d hurt a bit, but not more than hitting hard pavement. Connor would pull him and Jackie up if Jackie hadn’t pulled himself up by now, and now be sitting on the edge of the ridge. “Maaaan…you are one crazy son of a bitch. But I likes ya.” Connor would hold his hand out for a fist bump. Hearing Connor Jackie would nod as Connor grabbed onto Jackie and heard him tell Jackie not to move he nodded as he allowed Connor to leap off the truck as they flew in mid air Jackie closed his eyes tightly as he wasnt so found of heights as they crashed into the ground as they landed Jackie opened his eyes as he loooked around pacing back and fourth as he couldnt believe what jus thappen as he then aimed to shove his hands on Connor shoulder as he shuoted "DUDE!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME" Returning the dap back to Connor he would smile as he said " I know im crazy but together were unstopable bro Im so glad where firends." As they began to talk Jakcie would began to hear the sirens as he looked at the way out as he looked at Connor"Lets talk about this at my house..My aunt is cooking and I would for you to jjoin as we look at the hover boards we got bro..What you say?" If Connor would agree they would be on there way to Jackies aunt. Category:Ark 16